The Plans
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: A little planning can go a long way. Harm and Sarah plan to spend the day together without any interruptions. How exactly can Trish Burnett help fulfill this plan. Again only playing with them don't own them. RnR and as always have fun.


She walks up to the bed quietly, a smile on her face with a hint of deviousness behind it. Toeing off her green fluffy slippers she carefully maneuvers onto the bed trying not to wake the other resident. Kneeling beside the body she stretches her hand to the other side as the rest of her body moves closer to the resident's shoulder blade. Her lips slowly caress the blade being sure to pay special attention to knots she can feel. Moving her hand to replace her lips she needs the shoulder as her lips work their way from the neck up to the exposed ear.  
"Harm...Oh Harm..." she whispers in-between kisses to the ear. She receives a grunt in reply as the body of one Harmon Rabb Jr shifts toasted the voice. "Harm time to wake up I've got a surprise for you." The woman tries again as she snuggles closer to him.  
"Hmm," she hears as Harms head turns toward the voice.  
"Come on flyboy," she says lying down next to him as she moves to kiss his lips.  
Pulling on his bottom lip she feels him smile as his eyes flutter open. "Hey you," he says moving his arms to wrap around her.  
"Hey to you too," She says as he pulls her in for a kiss to which he can respond to.  
He pulls back with a smile on his face. "Mmm do you know how much I love you ninja girl?" he questions as his hands work their way toward the waist band of her pajama bottoms.  
"I have a feeling," Sarah laughs.  
"I'll bet you do," he says rolling on top of her. "God you're beautiful." He leans down planting a light kiss on her lips before pulling up again. She smiles up at him as her legs wrap around his.  
"And you're handsome," Sarah says moving her arms to wrap around his neck.

With her signal Harm moves down again initiating a round of making out. After a few minutes Harm stops abruptly and begins to look around. "We haven't been interrupted. Where's T.J.?" Harm asks listening for any sounds of his son.  
"You're mom and Frank were happy to take him for the day. So we have the whole house and day to ourselves. What do you say to that?" she says bringing his attention back to her.  
"Oh I have a few ideas," he says in a sultry tone as he leans back down to take her neck into his mouth.

The afternoon sun is at its peak over the Burnett's residence as Harm and Sarah stand in the kitchen as they prepare their lunch. "Harm stop it. I'm trying to put together our lunch," Sarah says slapping away his hands from her sides. He releases her sides, and grabs a loose grape from the plate. "Go. I'll meet you at the pool," she says pushing him towards the back door.  
"Fine fine, but don't think about taking a peak at this fine six," he says as he swings his hips on the way out the door.

Sarah laughs a loud as she takes a quick glance at his six. "And what a fine six it is," she mumbles to herself.

Making her way onto the deck she sees Harm relaxed on the deck chair meant for two. "You want to make some room for me there," she says placing the tray down on the table next to them.  
"Yeah I guess I can do that," Harm says moving over a little to give her room.  
Sarah lies down next to him as she feels his arm wrap around her shoulders. "Do you know how much I love it here," she says as she grabs his other hand. "It's just so peaceful and I feel I don't have to worry about anything. It's almost as if this spot was made for us." she looks up to him to find a content smile gracing his face.  
"I know what you mean. Whenever I had an issue I would come out here to just think."  
"Mhmm." They continue to sit in silence enjoying listening to the waves as Sarah explores the trail of hair leading from his bellybutton to the top of his trunks.  
"Oh whoa," he says startled by the sensations coursing through his body. "Again babe," he moans as he feels her hand go under his trunks.  
"Oh yeah again. You know what sunbathing does to me," she says rolling on top of him.

After some time Harm lies back heavily against the lounge. His chest rises and falls heavily as he attempts to catch his breath. "You are going to be the death of me," he says wrapping his arms around Sarah.  
"Yeah but at least we'll both die very happy." They both break into laughs.  
Finally catching his breath Harm looks over to his wife. "Remind me to thank mom and Frank when they get back. I do believe this is the best idea she's ever had."  
"It has been great, but I think her best idea was her and mines 'accidental' meeting at JAG," Sarah says grabbing a few grapes from the plate beside them.  
"You know I never heard that whole story," Harm muses as he takes some grapes from her.  
"Well it started the day the admiral had sent you to the Henry for an investigation and I was walking back to my office after my case had been placed on recess." 

****Flashback****

Sarah Mackenzie walks along the halls of the Judge Advocate General Office happy that her case was going so well. Rounding the corner into the bullpen she spies an older woman projecting poise standing outside Harmon Rabb's office. "Excuse me I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie could I help you with anything Mrs..."  
"Trish Burnett and yes that would be great. I'm looking for my son Commander Harmon Rabb, would you happen to know where he is?"  
"Mrs. Burnett I'm sorry that you weren't informed, but Harm I mean commander Rabb was sent out to an investigation. He's scheduled to be back in a few days," Sarah replies as she notices the disappointment gathering on the woman's face.  
"Oh well I was hoping to see if I could take him to lunch. It's not often I get to see my son. Well since he's going to miss out why not my dear, you and I go out to lunch?" Trish asks hoping the woman in front of her would agree.  
"I couldn't possibly impose," Sarah replies as they walk into Sarah's office.  
"Nonsense you wouldn't be imposing, just the opposite."  
"Well I guess I could," she says picking up her purse in order to head out the door.  
"Great my dear. I have a suspicion you and I are going to have a lot of fun," Trish says leading them out of the office.

Inside the restaurant, Colville, Trish and Sarah sit at a table enjoying fresh seafood meal in front of them. "You know my dear this is quite good fish, but I have this relationship with a restaurant in La Jolla that serves you straight out of the water. You'll have to visit and I'll take you there. There food is out of this world."  
"Sounds delicious I'm always interested in trying new food as long as it's not Harm's meatless meatloaf," Sarah laughs as she takes the last bite of fish off her plate.  
"Oh my, he made you eat that. I remember when he first made it for us. I swear it was like eating from the sewage drain."  
"I compared it to toxic waste," she joins on the laugher.  
"That... That is a definitely more apt description."

After they catch their breaths a sudden silence takes over their table. "My goodness Sarah I do believe my son was right about you. You're truly one of a kind," Trish says smiling at the nervousness etched on Sarah's face.  
"Harm talks to you about me?" Sarah questions.  
"Oh all the time. Whenever he can he's always going on about your accomplishments and your adventures together. I often ask him when he's going to ask you out. I swear my boy is so head over heels in love with you that that is what has head to be up his ass."  
"Yo...yo...you think he's in love with me?" Sarah asks not believing what just came out the other woman's mouth.  
"Oh yes my dear. I've never seen my boy so in love, and this is not just infatuation this is downright in love. Nearly every time he talks about you he gets this happy tone to his voice that I haven't heard since he was a child," Trish says happy to see the fish in a pond look attach itself onto Sarah's face.  
****End Flashback****

"And so you sent me an email that day stating we needed to talk and here we are now," Harm says a little shocked at his mother's actions.  
"Yep," Sarah says resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Well you do have to admit one thing about my mother. When she wants to have something happen she makes sure it does."  
"I think it was more the fact that she had to get a woman to get the job done," she teases him a little.  
"Hey I was working up to asking you out," he says defensively.  
"Sure."  
Harm prepares his response but before he has a chance to voice it his mother's voice filters outside.  
"Harm, Sarah we're back," Trish says as she lets the anxious little boy into the house.  
"Outside mom," Harm yells as they both hear the stampede of their son as he makes his way toward his parents.  
"Mommy," T.J. Rabb yells as he jumps onto his mother's lap.  
"Oof Thomas Jethro be careful baby," Sarah says cradling her son in her arms.  
"Sorry mommy. Guess what I did?" he says excited to be with his parents.  
"I don't know. Did you get some ice cream," Sarah asks as takes in the strawberry stained shirt.  
"Uhuh and we went to the playground and the zoo."  
"Sounds like you had a lot of fun buddy. Were you good for your grandma and grandpa?" Harm asks ruffling his son's hair.  
"He was perfect. Much better than you were when we took you out at that age," Trish teases as she enters onto the deck. Harm rolls his eyes as he watches his mother and stepfather sit down next to them. "So how was your day you two?"  
"Great, again thank you so much Trish for watching T.J. Harm and I had a nice time with it just being the two of us," Sarah says repositioning her son as his eyes begin to droop.  
"Great I'm glad to hear that. Makes it a lot easier now to steal my grandson away," Trish laughs as she hands a towel in order to cover her grandson.  
"Anytime mom," Harm says smiling as the all turn to watch the exhausted little boy, happy that all plans resulted in a very happy ending. 


End file.
